versuskampffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Story Guide Das Leben der Vergessenen
Vorwort Innerhalb der postapokalyptische Geschichte "das Leben der Vergessenen" einen perfekten Charakter anzufertigen ist eine der aufwendigsten Aufgaben im Versuskampf. So sollte sich jeder Spieler im Klaren sein, dass Lost sich in drei wesentlichen Punkten von "Die Kunst des Krieges" unterscheidet. # Die Welt von Lost ist finster und brutal, dieser Zustand klebt wortwörtlich an den Charakteren, so gehören zerfetzte Klamotten, provisorisch geflickte Löcher und die Rückstände von Monate langen wandern zur Standartausrüstung. # Im Gegensatz zu "Die Kunst des Krieges" befinden sich die Charaktere von "das Leben der Vergessenen" immer im Vogelfrei, d.h jeder Charakter darf immer und überall umgebracht werden. Diese Regelentklammerung bringt den gewissen Hauch des Todes dicht an den Spieler heran und zwingt ihn dazu, bei der Charaktererstellung genau darauf zu achten welche Attribute und charakteristischen Eigenschaften er seinen neuem Charakter geben möchte, soll heißen, wenn der Spieler sich für einen aggressiven Charakter entscheidet, muss er auch damit leben, dass dieser Charakter schnell das Zeitliche segnen kann. # Lost setzt viel Wert auf Atmosphäre, zwar ist eine gute Atmosphäre auch in DKDK wichtig, allerdings wird dort die Spannung durch die Spieleleitung generiert. In Lost lebt die Welt vom Lagerleben und den Dialogen zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren. Der Charakterguide In der ersten Phase solltest du dich ersteinmal fragen, was für ein Charakter du da eigentlich ausarbeiten möchtest, stütze dich hierbei auf eine Grundidee und baue das Leben des Charakters um diese Idee herum, nutze das Wissen, welches du aus den anderen Beiträgen über diese Webseite ziehen kannst. * Soll es ein verrückter Charakter werden? * Jemand der sich selbst versucht zu finden? * Ein sehr tiefgründiger oder depressiver Charakter? * Oder etwas ganz anderes? Woher stammt mein Charakter? Hierfür solltest du die Region des Grenzlandes und die der Mittelländer einmal überfliegen, notiere dir die Orte, die dir gefallen. Dein Charakter hat in den letzten 12 Jahren viel erlebt, du solltest dir ebenfalls im Klaren darüber sein, welche Route er gewählt hat, bei weietren Fragen steht dir die SL gerne zur Verfügung. Wie lautet meine Vorgeschichte? Das Lagerleben spielt in The Losteine enorm wichtige Rolle. Denk dir also eine umfangreiche Vorgeschichte zu deinem Charakter aus, andersweitig wirst du dich sonst kaum mit den anderen Charakteren verständigen können und die SL wird dir den Arsch versohlen, innerhalb einer Lost Episode, kann kein bis kaum Story Input bestehen, ein ausgearbeiteter Charakter ist deshalb sehr wichtig. Weitere wichtige Punkte * Was sind meine Ideale? * Wie stehe ich zu meiner Heimat? * Was habe ich auf meiner Reise erlebt? * Was hält mich am leben? * Was habe vor der neuen Ära gemacht? * Zu welcher Fraktion sympathisiere ich? Tipp: Eine interessante Vorgeschichte bildet sich aus guter Vorbereitung und Improtalent, versuche deinen Charakter innerhalb der Episoden wachsen zu lassen. Mein Design Nun kommen wir zum schwierigsten Punkt, wie kann ich all diese Punkte in das Aussehen meines Charakters einfließen lassen? Eigentlich ist es irgendwo doch ganz einfach, ein Charakter, der in den Städten aufgewachsen ist bevorzugt einen gepflegten Kleidungststil und meistens Handfeuerwaffen, während ein Ödländer zerlumpt ist und seinen kompletten Besitz auf dem Rücken mitschleppt, falls ihr Fragen habt schreibt euren Spielleiter an. Was sollte ich immer dabei haben? Die Welt von "The Lost" ist dunkel und böse, um deinen Charakter eine lange Lebensdauer zu ermöglichen solltest du folgende Gegenstände immer bei dir tragen: * Eine Taschenlampe, die Nächte im Grenzland sind sehr dunkel und das Licht hält die Albträume davon ab dich zu töten * Ausreichend Nahrung, du kannst dir nie sicher sein, wann du das nächste Mal die Mauern einer Menschenbastion zu Gesicht bekommen wirst, verwende langhaltbare Lebensmittel (OT: Haltbarkeitsdatum mindestens ein Jahr) * Ausreichend Munition, das Schlimmste was dir in dieser Welt passieren kann, ist es, wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst * Eine Uhr, nur durch dieses Item weißt du wann die Nacht beginnt * Eine Gasmaske, der schwarze Staub lauert überall * Bandagen und Meidkamente, diese Utensilien eignen sich nicht nur um deine Velretzungen zu verarzten sondern eignen sich auch als Handelsware Survival Guide Vorwort Wenn ihr diesen von Juli und Flöö ausgearbeiteten Guide befolgt heißt das nicht, dass ihr auch defintiv Lost Episoden überleben werdet, es steigert nur eure Lebenserwartung ungemein und zeigt, dass ihr wahnsinnig viel Zeit habt. Die Tipps Vorbereitung ist die halbe Miete Ihr solltet euch ausreichend mit der Welt von Lost beschäftigen, mittlerweile ist ein großer Teil (Nachtrag EIN SEHR GROßER TEIL) online, wenn ihr etwas interessant oder relevant findet solltet ihr Flöö oder Juli ansprechen und nicht erst 5 Minuten vor Story Beginn. Statussymbol Kleidung Achtet darauf, dass ihr eure Kleidung der Zeit von Lost anpasst, erstens erfriert ihr dann nicht im Winter, zweitens ist rein militärische Kleidung verboten und drittens spiegelt für die meisten Bewohner des Grenzlandes saubere Kleidung das Symbol von Macht und Geld wieder. Das bedeutet, ein Bandit raubt euch bevorzugt aus. Zu beachten ist ebenfalls, dass die Kleidung trotzdem einen Zweck erfüllen soll, ein Ödländer, sollte also eine mehrschichtige Gear entwerfen. Nebenberuf als Marathonsprinter ausüben In Lost ist Munition zwar nicht unbedingt knapp, jedoch kann eine verschwenderische Ader euer Magazin schnell entleeren. Gegenüber anderen Überlebenden oder Sammlerhorden solltet ihr so schnell wie möglich weg laufen, wenn ihr bemerkt, dass ihr in dieser Auseinadersetzung definitiv den Kürzeren ziehen werden. Fressen handeln um nicht gefressen zu werden Lebensmittel sind enorm knapp in der Welt von Lost, ihr solltet nicht zu viel mit diesen Gütern handeln und falls möglich, immer genug dabei haben, wenn ihr das frisch gebackende Brot von Mami (OT) mitnehmt, solltet ihr euch eine gute Erklärung dafür ausdenken warum ihr frisches Brot dabei habt, ansonsten kommt schnell eine böse SL mit den folgenden Worten um die Ecke: "OT Das Brot ist schon lange verschimmelt, du stirbst an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung!". Mit Büchern handeln um nicht gefressen zu werden Bücher schmecken nicht, auch nicht in der Endzeit, eine bessere Idee ist es damit zu hadeln, da einzig und allein das Lesen euch vor der Volksdemenz der Grenzländer bewahrt. Natürlich ist ein lyrisch anspruchvolles Buch mehr wert als ein kleiner Daumencomic.. Nicht jeder Ödländer ist auch tatsächlich ein Abnehmer für Bücher, während sich die Geschichtenerzählerin nahezu für ein gutes Buch prostetuieren würde, erschießt dich ein Crazy sofort, da er sich in seiner analphabeten Ehre verletzt fühlen würde. "Kannst du mal diese Zeitbombe halten?" ""Klar :)" Vertraut nicht jedem, dem ihr im Ödland begegnet, selten handeln NSC durch Nächstenliebe, die Herkunft eines NSC oder seine Zugehörigkeit sagen manchmal viel über seine Motive aus. "Möchtest du handeln?" "KILL KILL KILL" Trotzdem solltest du kein Arschloch sein, es gibt Charaktere und NSC die dir tatsächlich gute Deals anbieten wollen oder wichtige Informationen haben. Außerdem machst du dich in bestimmten Landstrichen sehr unbeliebt, wenn du dessen Bürger erschießt,erschlägst, vierteilst, überfährst, hängst, anzündest, ertränkst, vergast, zersprengst, erstichst, pfälst, steinigst, kreuzigst, den Sammlern vorwirfst, isst (nä Zeno), durch Fallschaden sterben lässt,verhungern lässt, meuchelst, erdrosselst oder lebendig begräbst (NSC LIFE MATTERS). "Möchtest du handeln?" "Setze dich an das Lagerfeuer und lausche meinen Worten!" Neben Büchern sind auch Geschichten ein wahnsinnig lokratives Geschäft, egal ob Erlebnisse, Mythen oder Legenden, alles was ein wenig interessant ist, kann dir in Lost zu wertvollen Items verhelfen. Achte aber darauf, dass du keine Lügen erzählst, denn deine Lügen können gerade in bestimmten Regionen schnell zur harten Realität werden. "Möchtest du Handeln?" "Klar, ich muss nur nochmal eben kurz auf Toilette gehen!" Joa, Klopapier, gibt´s nicht mehr so viel von. "Guck mal ein verrückter Priester springt Steve an!" "Wo?" Achte immer auf deine Umgebung! Die Welt von Lost versucht dich aktiv zu töten, d.h du solltest bestimmte Gebiete grundlegend meiden und andere mit äußerster Vorsicht durchqueren. Generell solltest du immer auf der Hut sein, ansonsten können dir auch geheime Lootpunkte durch die Hände gehen. "How to survive Saaaaaaammleeeeeer" Die Sammler bilden auch nach 12 Jahren des Leidens (oder vier oder 45, die Grenzländler habens nicht so mit dem Zählen) die größte und präsenteste Gefahr, folgende Faktoren triggern die freundlichen Höhlenbewohner unter dir: * Vibrationen * Schreie anderer Sammler * Eine gute Sicht auf ihre Opfer, z.b durch einen wolkenlosen Himmel * größere Gruppen * laute Geräusche * Licht Wenn die Sammler dich noch nicht gesehen haben, solltest du stehen bleiben und dich nicht bewegen ( vorzugsweise Luft anhalten(( gillt nicht für Niklartz, scheiß Asthmatiker)), wenn sie dich entdeckt haben, laufe so schnell du kannst und versuche die Sicht zu unterbrechen. ODER Kämpfe und hoffe, dass du überlebst, gegen wenige Sammler solltest du zu deiner Nahakampfwaffe greifen. Ebenfalls ist es möglich auf ein erhöhtes Objekt zu klettern um die von deinen Füßen ausgehende Vibration zu minimieren. Sammler mögen kein offenes Feuer! Wenn ein Sammler dich gegriffen hat, versuche dich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Griff zu lösen und dich irgendwo festzuhalten, ansonsten zieht dich der Dämon unter die Erde (Character Death) "Hey was ist das denn für ein schwarzer Nebel?" "ARGH RÖCHEL" In der Welt von Lost gibt es den sogenannten schwarzen Staub, dieser ist hauptsächlich in verlassenen Häusern zu finden, kann aber auch selten in seiner Nebelform durch das Land ziehen, dass einzige was dich vor dem Erstickungstod schützt ist jede Form von Atemschutzmaske, ein Tuch schützt dich zwar auch, jedoch nockt dieses dich aus. Findest du ein Haus in dem du übernachten möchtest, solltest du erstmal kräftig durchlüften. Selten konzentriert sich der schwarze Staub in sogenannten schwarzen Stürmen, diese Stürme sind sogar so gefährlich, dass selbst eine Atemschutzmaske dich nicht schützen kann. "Nächte" In der Nacht solltest du dir besser einen Unterschlupf suchen, denn in der Nacht treten vermehrt die Albträume auf, die im Volksmund sogar noch gefährlicher als die Sammler eingestuft werden. "Unterschlupf ist nicht gleich Sicherheit" Höhlen gillt es zu vermeiden, Junge, die Sammler wohnen im Untergrund, Häuser oder Fahrzeuge sind eine bessere Wahl, bedenke aber den schwarzen Staub und den Fakt, dass es viele verfluchte Orte in der Welt von Lost gibt. Aber hey no RISK NO FUN "OT Vorbereitung" Glücki ist ein genialer Modder und Survivalexperte Juli kennt viele Legenden und Regionen Flöö hat Lost am meisten in sein Herz geschlossen. Sprecht mit diesen Spielern im vorraus und sekundär, könnt ihr auch Julis Roman über Lost auf Anfrage lesen! Abschließend bleibt zusagen, dass es in Lost stetig neue Gefahren gibt, sei immer auf der Hut, versuche in einer kleinen Gruppe zu überleben und trete den Sammlern in den Arsch! Edit: Erschießt Collin, damit er sein Deathstreak aufrecht erhalten kann.